


don’t hitchhike at night

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Blood Kink, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude Giroux gets a kick out of murdering pretty boys that fuck with him.The hitchhiker he picks up has the same mindset.(no character death, just kinky sex)





	don’t hitchhike at night

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing
> 
> no really
> 
> w h y

Lampposts zipped by one by one, their dingy orange glow oscillating in waves between stages of darkness and illumination, the highway lit up by both them and the scattered handful of other midnight cars cruising down its slowly winding path. Claude's hands wringed the leather of his steering wheel as he adjusted his direction only when needed, eyes constantly scanning the outer rims of his peripherals for any glimpse of opportunity.

This work was dirty work, that's for sure, but it both eased his stress and calmed his mind to find blissful sanctuary and release in the darkness of the isolated woods. Boiling hot remembrances tickled the back of his mind as he recalled previous escapades into the abyss, the sounds of crunchy dead leaves and stressed laughter followed soon after by cries and then peaceful silence echoing in the recesses of his memory. Smiling to himself with quiet anticipation, Claude drove onwards until the flash of an extended limb with a clenched fist and raised thumb contorted his lips into a barely controllable expression of immense glee.

The car rolled to a meticulous stop, the stranger bounding up to the very edge of the curb as the window slid down enough to have a conversation. "Where you headed?" Claude inquired as he leaned over into the passenger seat's space, reigning his face back into easy-going neutrality as he studied the man peering into his vehicle. A brunette, with dazzling blue eyes and a charming smile. He was just Claude’s type. 

"Just towards lower Fort Garry, if that's okay?" the man replied in a low, almost nasally voice. Claude gave his appearance another once over before smiling sweetly, nodding and unlocking the car door. The man cracked a grin and finally pulled his hands out of his jeans pockets, flinging the door open and sliding into the seat. Claude rolled up the window and glanced over his shoulder, checking his blind spots for witnesses before pulling back onto the main road. "Hey, thanks for picking me up, man. I was afraid I was gonna be spending the night out in the cold.”

"Oh, it’s my pleasure," Claude hummed out with a happy tone, patiently working the material of his steering wheel so that idle hands couldn't rush into idle pastimes too soon. The blond's gaze remained locked on Claude for a long minute, but the driver had long since gotten used to being studied by his evening guests of honor. Focusing on maintaining his steady breath, Claude eventually glanced over at his passenger, wanting to get a better look at him while they were still under the street lights. "What brings you this way?"

The stranger shrugged, breaking his solo staring contest before Claude could meet his gaze, instead turning to show off the pretty nape of his neck from where it sloped up out of his baggy orange sweatshirt. "Oh, y’know. Visiting the family that cut me off years ago, getting kicked off the last bus when they found I hadn't actually bought my ticket… Just the usual bullshit, eh?" he smirked, whipping his head around to find Claude's eyes back on the road.

"Ah, yes. The usual," Claude said sarcastically, using his blinker to merge out of the way of a faster car. The brunette next to him snorted in what might have been either irritance or amusement, before Claude watched him slouch against the car door with his elbow keeping his head propped up.

"You do this a lot then? Let total strangers into your car willy-nilly?"

"Well, not all strangers," Claude smiled, and then couldn't stop the mirthful chuckle that bubbled up his throat, his knuckles a stark white against the black leather of the wheel. “Just the pretty ones."

A delightful laugh echoed his own as the brunette tossed his head back, his eyelids screwed shut with amusement as he guffawed loudly and without shame. "Oh, man! That's rich. Fuckin’ rich," the man eventually melted into unrelenting chuckles, needing a couple of moments to cough them down. Emboldened, Claude rolled his shoulders back and straightened in his seat, all smiles and eager excitement.

"What about you? You get in unfamiliar cars with strangers, 'willy-nilly,' too?" he teased, the brunette pursing his lips into a sly, almost coy smirk.

"Nah. I only get in the cars driven by pretty men," he replied casually enough, and Claude realized how handsome and alluringly dark his companion's eyelashes were as they fluttered in his direction. Thoroughly pleased and very much flattered, Claude determined for sure just what exactly his partner really was doing out this late at night.

They remained in comfortable, mutual silence for about a mile, Claude's heart racing in time with the lampposts speeding past them, the brunette at his side smiling as he watched them pass before eventually opening his mouth again. "Actually, I lied. I only get in the cars driven by rich men," he hummed, leaving his confession to hang in the air before shiftily glancing out the corner of his eye to his chauffeur. Claude snorted, glad to finally jump into the bush instead of continuing their game of cat and mouse around it.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They tend to be a bit more generous to poor drifters like me," the stranger sighed with dramatized woe, his sorrowful pity party soiled by his daring and ever-present grin. Claude scoffed somewhat, but new it was mostly in jest and definitely for fun. "How 'bout it? Spare a penny for a lost little puppy?"

"That depends," Claude replied coolly, already pulling up towards the shoulder of the road, waiting for a nicely secluded patch of forest to stop in. The man chuckled next to him, waiting for his driver to continue speaking. "What's in it for me?"

"Depends," the cheeky blond purred, and Claude shivered at the soft hand suddenly resting on his forearm, the pretty man leaning his pretty face into Claude's ear, his breath hot against his boiling skin. "How much are you offering?"

* * *

"Ohhhh, fuck-!" the brunette in Claude's arms grunted with excitement as they nearly toppled out of the car, the driver having carelessly driven it off the main road and just a little ways towards the tree line, the doors left wide open in their desperate scramble out. Claude grabbed at his prey, pawing at his clothes and gripping him all over with desperate force, extremely pleased to feel the other man do the same for him. Neither seemed to mind just how much they tripped over each other, Claude going straight for his partner's lips as the other man yanked Claude's belt free. Given a bit more mobility now, Claude shoved the other against a tree and pinned him there, grinding a knee between the other man's legs until he choked up a gasp. "Wait, wait! I don't even know who's name I gotta be screaming.”

"Claude," came the hissed reply, before he slipped his hands up the brunette’s shirt to fondle his chest, the shorter man shivering with delight and sticking his own hand down Claude's pants.

"I'm Nolan, but you can call me anything you like, Claude…" the stranger, Nolan, purred seductively, eyelids hooded and lips pulled aside in a devilish smirk, his hand connecting with Claude's erection. Claude chuckled and tweaked one of Nolan's nipples in response, the two of them smirking at each other as they both felt the other up, Claude soon leaning in to breathe hotly against Nolan's neck. Nolan rolled his head aside to give him more room to work, gladly squeezing and stroking the dick in his hand with surprising skill and dexterity. "Damn, you just go right in for it, don't you?"

"You say that as if you want me to slow down," Claude chuckled, Nolan shivering with delight before shoving against him, startling Claude and making him take a surprised step back. Leering coyly, Nolan strut up into Claude's space and grabbed him low around the waist, pressing their chests together.

"Nah, never. But… you got any lube, or should I just blow you?" Nolan hummed, getting a bit down to business. Claude relented, moving back to his car to rummage through the glovebox, finding his stash of condoms and lubricant he always kept stocked. He selected a small bottle and a little packet, at this point also grabbing his large knife. He slipped it into the special pocket he had sewn into his jacket, glancing up at Nolan to see the blond's back facing him, the man looking up at the trees with arms akimbo and his weight slouched to one side. He could end this now, ram it in from behind and listen to Nolan gurgle and choke on his own blood… Or, maybe he could contain himself and have a little bit of cooperation getting inside before ripping Nolan inside out.

"Here it is," Claude hummed, smiling sweetly when Nolan glanced back over his shoulder at him. Smirking and looking thoroughly pleased, Nolan unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down and forcing the jean material over his shoes. Claude grinned at him, taking a short moment to glance at where Nolan discarded his clothes so he would know where any potential evidence would be left. This was it.

"C'mere, Claude," Nolan urged and suddenly grabbed both of Claude's wrists, yanking back sharply and forcing their bodies together with startling strength. Claude fumbled over the space between them and gladly collided with Nolan, the two falling hard on the forest floor, neither of them caring much about the impact and instead focusing entirely on each other. A hand found Claude's briefs, Nolan looking thoroughly pleased to earn a sharp gasp from the man hovering over him. "Shit, you're so big… I can't wait to shove you in my ass."

"Then don't," Claude purred over him and bit down on Nolan's neck, gripping his legs and spreading them apart, grinding between those smooth and muscular thighs. Nolan gasped breathlessly, following the throaty noise with an excited chuckle, jerking his hand back and forth quickly. Not that it was difficult to get Claude to rise to the occasion.

Nolan barely felt the fingers sliding in his ass until Claude pulled them out, biting down on his lower lip and staring intently at Claude rolling the condom down his girthy cock. He laid back and got as comfortable as he could on the forest floor, glancing at his pants for a moment as Claude carefully lined up, the edges of his coat hanging like a blanket around them both.

"Go for it," he encouraged, grinning and throwing a hand over Claude's shoulder, gripping him for leverage as the man over him thrust forward, meeting only a little bit of resistance before sliding in in a smooth, quick jerk. Nolan let out a gaspy yelp and angled his head back into the dirt, the pressure of having something so thick moving inside him was gratifying. "Oh, christ, fuck!"

"Don't be afraid to be loud," Claude growled hotly over Nolan's face, a twisted smile stretching his lips. He moved a hand to Nolan's throat and squeezed the sides of it, choking Nolan in a non-lethal way, to start. Their skin slapped whenever Claude thrust himself forward, Nolan mewling lewdly and with much enthusiasm every time Claude jostled him just right, their conjoined grunts echoing in the forest around them.

Sensing Nolan's growing pleasure, Claude gripped his neck tighter, and tighter, the man under him starting to thrash and scrabble at his sides desperately, his dopey smile proof enough for Claude that Nolan was loving every second of being roughed up. Of course, that only made things even better for Claude.

"Shit!" Nolan wheezed out desperately, choking on his word and rocking his body down hard onto Claude's cock, forcing his eyes open so he could watch his lover for the night. Claude smirked down at him, sitting up a little to reach into his coat as Nolan desperately shouted, "You’re so fucking good; I’m so goddamn close."

"C’mon, baby, cum for me," Claude purred with immense satisfaction, gripping the handle of his knife as he continued pounding away, counting down the thrusts to his completion in his head, the anticipation mounting in his belly as he could just picture Nolan's blood-streaked face of pleasure…

"God, yes, Claude!" Nolan finally let out the shout, Claude laughing madly as he whipped his knife from his coat. He rushed Nolan with it, the resounding bang startling whatever wildlife had been close to them. Wait - _bang_?

Claude let out a startled exclamation as Nolan shouted as well, Claude's knife embedded deep into his shoulder… Nolan's small pistol still smoking from where he held it poised. Claude recoiled at the realization that he had been shot, by none other than the man he had tried to stab. Nolan stared at him in a wide-eyed moment of pause before shoving Claude away in a moment of panicked frenzy.

"What the fuck?! You little bitch!" Claude shouted accusingly as Nolan scrambled out from underneath him, his shoulder gushing with hot blood as he yanked the knife out, throwing it aside.

"You fucking stabbed me!" Nolan shouted right back and then lunged, but Claude was poised and ready, catching the hand with the gun and smacking it aside, throwing Nolan off balance and making them both roll.

"You think I would let you kill me?" Claude spat at him, wrestling for control of the gun as Nolan went all in, teeth bared and jaw snapping as he did whatever he could to get Claude off. "Hold still!"

"Dream on, motherfucker!" Nolan hollered back, completely abandoning his previous flirty attitude to guarantee his own survival. He squeezed down on the trigger when he almost had Claude in shot, cursing valiantly when it misfired into the trees. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Claude gave up on the gun when he realized Nolan didn't have much control on it, shoving the other man aside and making a scrabble for his pistol, barely even realizing how limp one of his arms was as blood poured from his shoulder. He just had to kill the other one first. He snatched his knife from the ground and whirled back to Nolan, realizing he was staring down the barrel of his gun. A cold sweat froze him solid, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what he should do. Run away? Run forward? Try to rationalize with him? But Claude didn't get a chance to think, Nolan snarling venomously at him.

"Say your fucking prayers," the man growled, and then squeezed the trigger.

_Click._

Claude blinked at the soft noise, Nolan's glare dissolving in a second.

He squeezed the trigger again, again, Claude laughing wildly as he realized what happened. "Fuck!" Nolan shouted at his gun. The damned thing jammed. "Fine, we'll just do this the old fashioned way!"

Nolan rushed forward right at the same time Claude did, the blond man dodging Claude's first swing with the knife and catching his arm, holding it with a death grip before trying to elbow Claude in the face. They grunted and struggled, shoving and pushing at each other, Nolan's shirt staining bright red as Claude strained to not yell out in pain with every movement.

"You’re fucking insane," Claude snarled, realizing he had a small advantage over his opponent. Or so he thought, until Nolan jabbed at his eyes and managed to get a good hit, his blunted nails jabbing into Claude's eyes and making him shout. The knife fell and clattered off somewhere, Nolan snatching it from the ground as Claude covered his eyes with a yell, cursing loudly.

"Shut the fuck up," Nolan gritted at him and stumbled to the car, knowing he'd have a better chance of survival if he get the hell out of there instead of trying to deal with Claude. Shit, just his luck. He had been hoping to have a pleasant night of fucking around and earning a pretty kill, but this douchebag just had to be-

"Not finished yet," Claude snarled, suddenly behind Nolan again. Nolan squealed like a trapped pig as Claude's hands suddenly grabbed him around his middle in a ferocious bear hug, yanking him off the ground as Nolan shouted and thrashed.

"Back the hell off!" Nolan screamed at him, kicking and wriggling as much as possible to break free, Claude's grip on him impossibly tight. "You fucking lost! I'll kill you!"

“Be quiet!" Claude snapped, carrying his struggling prey over to the car as Nolan insisted on making things difficult for him, subtly changing his grip on the knife before stabbing backwards as best as he was able, managing to lodge the blade into Claude's upper thigh. The man behind him grunted but bit his shout down hard, slamming Nolan over the hood of his car and pinning him there.

"Get off me, you dickhead!" Nolan shouted and wriggled harder, their bodies grinding together as blood smeared across the top, Claude forcing Nolan to smush himself flat to the hood.

"Behave," Claude spat, trying to maintain his grip. His shoulder and leg both screamed in agony, but he held Nolan down with a determined grip, struggling to keep him in place. The man under him of course refused to cooperate, and with sick fascination, Claude realized just where their bodies connected with each little twitch and spasm. Nolan still after a moment, coming to the same realization.

"You're getting fucking hard again?" Nolan hissed, throwing a mean look over his shoulder as Claude flattened himself to Nolan's back, fitting his body to the backside of Nolan's bare legs. The brunette trembled somewhat, feeling a little woozy and… well.

That was kinda hot… Almost getting off, almost killing a new victim, almost getting killed by his almost victim, his almost-killer almost-victim getting hot and bothered over not killing him….

Shit.

"Maybe we can figure something out," Claude said after a moment, wincing when Nolan glanced over his shoulder again, a sheepish, almost embarrassed look on his face. They stared at each other, before Claude gripped Nolan’s arm and yanked on it hard, forcefully flipping the blond over. Nolan let out a soft yelp as his shoulder continued to bleed, his cheeks both flushed and pale as Claude made him scoot further up on the hood, his hand finding the small of Nolan's back as the other, more-limp hand braced his weight against the car.

"Y-yeah, I…. I'm pretty reasonable that way," Nolan mumbled, the smell of blood finally starting to get to him like it always did. This man was dangerous! But, so was he. They beth knew it, and they both knew the other knew it. So, what was the harm?

"Maybe we should team up," Claude purred as the car squeaked and bounced under them, Nolan clutching his back desperately, speared on his cock and moaning softly in his ear. Those blunt nails dug harder into his back, a strained and breathy laugh ghosting across Claude's flesh.

"You better drive me to a damn hospital first. Or I don't think either of us will even have a chance to get another one in.”


End file.
